Popiół i miód
by partofforever
Summary: Walczył ze słowem miłość - miłość była dobra dla podlotków i narzeczonych, dla wdów składających kwiaty na grobach mężów - a jednak po latach pustki ktoś zmusił go do dokonania wyboru między obowiązkiem a szczęściem. Canon compliant, pre-movie, strangers to lovers.


_**AN** : Napisane jakiś czas temu z okazji angielskiego wyzwania. Jedno z tych opowiadań, z których jestem zwyczajnie dumny._

 _Jak zawsze, autor z góry dziękuje za komentarze._

* * *

 **Popiół i miód**

 **Rozdział I**

Powietrze wypełniające jego płuca miało w sobie coś z popiołu. Ciężkie i trujące, z każdym kolejnym oddechem przypominało mu, jak bardzo nienawidził tego miasta, głośnego i zbyt szybkiego, nigdy nie ustającego w biegu. _To miasto nigdy nie śpi_ , usłyszał kiedyś na ulicy, mijając spieszących się gdzieś późnym wieczorem niemagów.

Odpalając kolejnego papierosa, spojrzał na czające się daleko na horyzoncie ciemne chmury. Istniała nikła szansa, że ominą miasto, że przejdą bokiem, ofiarując jego mieszkańcom jeszcze jeden długi sierpniowy dzień, pełen ulicznego kurzu i tłustych plam na szybach odbijających się w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Z dachu miasto wyglądało bardziej intrygująco niż w zbliżeniu - jak drzemiący w skwarze późnego lata potwór, zbyt leniwy, by zaatakować.

Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Czuł to bardziej niż wiedział, wiedziony dziwnym uczuciem niepokoju, które nie opuszczało go od rana. Gdzieś między trzecią kawą a poranną pocztą uświadomił sobie, że nikt nie uznał za słuszne sprawdzić pozostałości po sprawie Tiny. Nadgodziny były ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował.

Poczta tylko pogorszyła sprawy. List Dumbledore'a przyprawił go o ból głowy i po raz kolejny postanowił, że już nigdy więcej nie zabierze się za czytanie korespondencji bez okularów. Zawoalowane przestrogi, nieudolnie skrywany niepokój - Dumbledore nie należał do ulubionych doradców Percivala. Choć spotkali się zaledwie kilka razy, zdążył wyrobić sobie opinię na temat brytyjskiego ekstrawaganta - Dumbledore nigdy nie mówił wszystkiego, co wiedział.

List Tezeusza był dużo bardziej treściwy. Grindelwald zaatakował włoskiego premiera, a brytyjskie ministerstwo nie uznało za słuszne interweniować. _Twierdzą, że to nie nasz interes_ , mógł praktycznie usłyszeć rozgoryczenie przyjaciela, czytając starannie zapieczętowany list. _W czasie wojny nie mieli tylu oporów._

Wojna. Czasami Percival tęsknił za wojną. W bitewnym pyle było coś prostego, coś, co sprawiało, że czuł każdym mięśniem, każdym skrawkiem poparzonej skóry, że żyje. Wojna wyciągnęła z niego to, co najlepsze - odwagę i graniczący z bezczelnością upór, gen bohaterstwa, którego brakowało tak wielu. Tylko Tezeusz wiedział, że jak wiele _bohaterstwa_ było w jego aroganckiej potrzebie stania na pierwszej linii frontu.

Czasami tęsknił za wojną. Czasami żałował, że ta pierwsza nie była jego ostatnią.

Nigdy nie nadawał się do wielkiej polityki. Seraphina - ona urodziła się do rządzenia. On… Cóż, tak wymagające stanowisko wypełniało mu przynajmniej życie, nie zostawiało mu czasu na myślenie o rzeczach, których i tak nie mógł mieć.

Strząsając z rękawa niewidoczny popiół i po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu ignorując godziny pracy - w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że ktoś w końcu wyciągnie z tego konsekwencje - Percival aportował się z dachu z pełnym zrezygnowania westchnieniem.

* * *

Kościół wyglądał zupełnie tak jak to zapamiętał ze swojej ostatniej wizyty z grupą Aurorów - mały, stary i pedantycznie wręcz czysty. Niemagowie mieli w sobie coś ze skrzatów domowych, szczególnie ci przesadnie religijni.

Przekraczając próg prawie spodziewał się, że usłyszy jakiś niebiański dzwon, głos Boga, który podobno zamieszkiwał to miejsce - jednak w ciszy pustego domu zabrzmiały jedynie jego kroki, głuche i ciężkie, niepewne.

 _To właśnie te schody, ten pokój zniszczyły karierę Tiny_ , pomyślał z goryczą, wspinając się na górę, wiedziony bardziej ciekawością niż prawdziwą potrzebą. Musiał jedynie sprawdzić czy ktoś z mieszkańców pamiętał cokolwiek z wydarzeń tego nieszczęsnego wieczoru, a trudno było to zrobić, kiedy żadnego z nich nie było w pobliżu.

Z pewnym zdziwieniem rozpoznał swoją twarz w wiszącym w wąskim korytarzu lustrze - czy naprawdę aż tak się postarzał? Od kiedy wyglądał na tak… nieustępliwego? Spróbował uśmiechnąć się do ponurego odbicia, ale odpowiedział mu jedynie krzywy grymas.

\- Czy mogę jakoś panu pomóc? - usłyszał nagle za plecami cichy głos. Tylko lata praktyki powstrzymały go od zduszonego krzyku. - Matki nie ma w tej chwili w domu…

Strach. Właśnie to zobaczył w ciemnych, szeroko otwartych oczach, kiedy tylko się odwrócił. _Credence_ , przypomniał sobie jak przez mgłę. To jego Tina uratowała. Od czasu kiedy widział go po raz ostatni, pobladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czy my się znamy? - zapytał chłopak, marszcząc brwi. - Wygląda pan znajomo.

\- Może spotkaliśmy się we śnie - odpowiedział prawie odruchowo.

Właśnie tak kwitował każde podejrzenie w czasie wojny. Kule odbijające się od jego kurtki? Przywidziało Ci się, John. Nadludzka szybkość? Chyba uderzyłeś się w głowę, Jacques. Rana na ramieniu? Przecież nie byłem ranny, Marie.

\- Tak… - Chłopak spojrzał na niego uważnie, przekrzywiając głowę jak wyjątkowo ciekawski kot. - Chyba rzeczywiście widziałem pana we śnie.

Ciekawość, jak odbijająca się na powierzchni jeziora gwiazda, błysnęła w ciemnych oczach.

Percival poczuł, jak jego mięśnie składają się w uśmiech. Nie spodziewał się tak szybkiej zgody.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie działo się tu ostatnio nic dziwnego? - zaczął niewinnie, robiąc kilka kroków w kierunku schodów.

Chłopak podążył za nim jak pies.

\- Dziwnego? - powtórzył, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się ten dziwnie zaniepokojony grymas, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że Percival ma zamiar rozliczyć go z występków. - Nie, chyba nie. Czy pan jest z policji? - dodał po chwili zastanowienia, przyglądając się Percivalowi podejrzliwie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Opierając się o chybotliwą balustradę, obrzucił spojrzeniem lichy wystrój wnętrza. Mimowolnie skrzywił się, kiedy jego wzrok padł na wymowny proporzec ze złamaną z różdżką. - Chciałbyś, żebym był z policji?

Przez dłuższą chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Percival wiedział, że najmądrzej jest czekać, aż chłopak sam ją zakończy.

Nie mylił się.

\- Czy chodzi o matkę? - Kiedy Credence w końcu się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał dużo mniej pewnie. - Pani Tina…

\- Pamiętasz Tinę? - Pytanie zabrzmiało zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Credence skulił się słysząc jego ton. - Przepraszam, ja nie... Znasz Tinę? - poprawił się, zbliżając się do chłopaka. Jego dłoń sama znalazła drogę na jego ramię. - To moja przyjaciółka, razem pracujemy.

 _Pracowaliśmy_ , poprawił się w myślach, _zanim postanowiła zostać bohaterką._

\- Niepewność. Credence patrzył na niego tak, jakby Percival był sędzią, a od odpowiedzi zależało jego być albo nie być.

\- Czy pani Tina... Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Nie widziałem jej od...

\- ... od czasu kiedy uratowała cię przed matką, prawda?

Chłopak opuścił wzrok, wpatrując się intensywnie we własne buty. Percival czuł, jak drży pod dotykiem jego dłoni.

Tylko resztki rozsądku powstrzymywały go przed objęciem go i zapewnieniem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie miał prawa składać takich obietnic. Nie miał możliwości ich dotrzymać.

A jednak... A jednak jego misja nie poszła na marne. Chłopak pamiętał. Samo to było niebezpieczne, nawet jeśli nie wydawał się mieć złych zamiarów. Co właściwie mógłby im zrobić? Był ofiarą, nie przestępcą. Prawo Rappaport nie miało chronić czarodziejów przed takimi jak on i Percival całym sobą buntował się przeciwko okrutnemu zakazowi. Mógłby być przyjacielem tego chłopca. Mógłby mu pomóc. Mógłby...

Percival ledwie usłyszał cichy szloch. Credence płakał w ciszy, jak każde dziecko przyzwyczajone do kary za okazywanie uczuć. Percival coś o tym wiedział.

Nie mógł dłużej walczyć z rozumem, nie, kiedy widział cierpienie, z którym tak niewiele mógł zrobić.

\- Już dobrze... Jestem tuż przy tobie, Credence.

Chłopak zesztywniał w jego objęciach, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Skąd zna pan moje imię? - zapytał między jednym czknięciem a drugim, łapczywie wtulając się w ciepły płaszcz, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że Percival może w każdej chwili rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. - Czy pan jest... aniołem?

Ledwie powstrzymał się od śmiechu - mógł być wszystkim, ale z pewnością nie aniołem, nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, nie po krwi, którą przelał i nadziejach, które zawiódł. A jednak... A jednak coś kazało mu trzymać tego chłopca blisko, słuchać niepewnego bicia jego młodego, przestraszonego serca i głaskać jego matowe włosy.

\- Mogę być twoim aniołem stróżem... Jeśli tylko zechcesz.

* * *

Dwa dni zajęło mu namówienie Credence'a na kolejne spotkanie, tydzień - namówienie go na kolację.

Oczywiste stało się, że Percival nie był żadnym nieziemskim bytem - był jedynie mężczyzną, człowiekiem z krwi i kości, boleśnie prawdziwym.

Był tylko mężczyzną i aż mężczyzną. Nietrudno było dostrzec, jak Credence mu się przygląda - jakby był wyjątkowo ciekawym okazem konia wyścigowego. Znał to spojrzenie aż za dobrze, nawet jeśli coraz rzadziej zdarzało mu się, żeby ktoś mu się tak przyglądał. W pracy wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie jest zainteresowany. Tak przynajmniej twierdził.

Credence wydawał się tak samo jak on zaskoczony swoją własnym fascynacją. Percival niewiele wiedział o niemagach, ale ta jedna kwestia niewiele różniła się w ich światach - mężczyźni mający się ku sobie nie byli szczególnie poważani. Nie dla nich były parki i kawiarnie; chowali się w obskurnych klubach i lokalach pełnych dymu, miejscach, w których nikt nie pytał o imię.

\- Czy czarodzieje wierzą w grzech? - zapytał go kiedyś Credence, dziobiąc widelcem zielony jak wiosenna trawa groszek. - Czy czarodzieje idą do piekła?

Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć: _nie, Credence, czarodzieje nie idą do piekła; czarodzieje tacy jak ja żyją w piekle._

Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i podał mu cząstkę pomarańczy, pozwalając, by jego palce dotknęły pełnych ust.

* * *

Minął miesiąc, niż poznał okrutną prawdę o życiu Credence'a.

Wiedział, przecież dobrze wiedział, że ta okrutna kobieta, która przewrotnie kazała nazywać się matką, z jakiegoś powodu nienawidziła Credence'a każdym mięśniem, każdą myślą, każdą chwilą swojego nędznego istnienia. Łatał rany na jego drżących dłoniach dzień za dniem, nad filiżanką herbaty lub schowany w jednej z wielu nowojorskich uliczek jak złodziej, jakby robił coś złego - czasami prawie zapominał, że łamał prawo każdym kolejnym spotkaniem z Credence'em.

Czasami, kiedy kładł się spać, samotny i opuszczony, tylko wątła myśl o kolejnym spotkaniu z chłopcem trzymała go po tej stronie. Dla niego mógłby zrobić wszystko.

Walczył ze słowem _miłość_. Miłość była dobra dla podlotków i narzeczonych, dla wdów składających kwiaty na grobach mężów. _Miłość_ była przerażająca.

Zauroczenie. Obsesja. Jak tonący uchwycił się tej myśli, pozwalając jej zagnieździć się na dobre między wspomnieniami. Tak bardzo kochał patrzeć na chłopca, że najchętniej zamknąłby go w klatce, z daleka od świata, jego matki i przepisów. Był niewolnikiem żądzy, nic więcej.

A jednak kiedy Credence stanął przed nim w późnowrześniowe popołudnie, w siąpiącym od rana deszczu, mokry i zziębnięty, trzęsący się jak trzcina kołysana wiatrem, nie mógł nie wziąć go w ramiona.

\- Panie Graves, ja… - Słowa opuszczały jego pełne usta w krótkich, spazmatycznych oddechach, szybko topiąc się w jego szyi, gorące wbrew pogodzie. - Matka… Nie mogłem...

\- Jesteś zimny jak lód - odpowiedział po prostu, ze zgrozą dostrzegając krew na białym wcześniej kołnierzu. - Nie możemy tu zostać. Rozchorujesz się.

Chociaż Credence próbował powiedzieć coś jeszcze - zaprotestować, odmówić - Percival podjął już decyzję.

Złamał kolejną z własnych zasad i zabrał go do domu.

* * *

Lód zabrzęczał o szkło. Nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegł jak bardzo starokawalerskie było jego mieszkanie - choć próbował, w barku nie znalazł niczego mniej procentowego niż whiskey.

Ten dzień był ciężki dla nich obu - ataki w mieście przybrały na sile, a rany, które znalazł na plecach Credence'a, łamały mu serce.

Zapukał, tak jak nakazywała grzeczność. Credence praktycznie płonął ze wstydu, kiedy pomógł mu zdjąć przesiąkniętą krwią koszulę, a Percival miał bolesną wręcz świadomość, że nie tylko ból wywołał taką reakcję - niepotrzebnie pozwolił, by jego dłonie nieco za długo pieściły gładką skórę tuż nad zbyt chudymi pośladkami, by jego kciuki zatopiły się w miękkim, młodym ciele, masując je, być może niosący ulgę.

Kiedy w końcu usłyszał odpowiedź - ciche, głuche proszę - zwątpienie powstrzymało jego dłoń przed naciśnięciem klamki. Choć wcale nie musiało tak być, miał wrażenie, że ten jeden krok waha jego los na szali. Mógł się jeszcze wycofać, uciec przed słodką obietnicą moknącą w jego wannie, przed wszystkim, co ta obietnica ze sobą niosła, każdą konsekwencją, którą musiał przecież prędzej czy później ponieść.

 _Anglia_ , pomyślał szybko, czując, jak część ciężaru osuwa się z jego pochylonych mimowolnie pleców. _Zawsze możemy uciec do Anglii._

 _Rodzice mnie zabiją_ , pomyślał chwilę później nim przypomniał sobie z krzywym uśmiechem, że jego rodzice spali spokojnie w rodzinnym grobowcu.

Credence czekał na niego z twarzą zwróconą ku oknu, unikając jego spojrzenia. Skulony, wyglądał bardziej jak przestraszony kot niż młody mężczyzna, jakby spodziewał się kolejnego ciosu, jakby to wszystko - Percival, ciepło, ulga - było okrutnym żartem, iluzją.

\- Lepiej? - zapytał, pozwalając sobie przeczesać dłonią wilgotne włosy. - Maść powinna już zacząć działać.

Miód i rozmaryn, głóg i kasztanowiec. Nie znał się wystarczająco dobrze na magii leczniczej, ale Tezeusz nauczył go w czasie wojny, jak wykorzystywać siłę eliksirów.

Poczuł, jak Credecene potakuje, a jego dłoń poruszyła się razem ze śliczną głową.

Siadając na brzegu wanny nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu - dałby wszystko, żeby Credence odpowiedział mu tym samym.

Jednak zamiast ulgi zobaczył tylko strach i niepewność, cień przerażenia odmierzany mrugnięciami.

\- Jak… Jak ja się panu odwdzięczę?

Coś w tym pytaniu wydało mu się dziwnie, zazgrzytało jak fałszywa nuta.

\- Nie musisz robić nic ponad to, co zwykle. Przyjaciele wyświadczają sobie przysługi.

\- Jaką przysługę _ja_ mógłbym panu kiedykolwiek wyświadczyć? - Credence prychnął, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nagle pogarda dla samego siebie.

 _Wiele_ , pomyślał Percival. _Sam nie wiesz jak wiele._

\- Wiele - powiedział też na głos, mocząc w ciepłej wodzie ręcznik i delikatnie wycierając nim wolną od ran szyję. Credence zadrżał pod jego dotykiem tak silnie, że mógł dostrzec, jak impuls wędruje w dół jego kręgosłupa, jak w zwolnionym tempie. - Już i tak robisz dla mnie zbyt wiele. Zajmuję twój czas, choć nie mam do tego prawa.

\- Chcę, żeby zajmował pan mój czas.

Jego dłoń zatrzymała się w pół gestu, gdzieś między nieruchomą taflą wody a ciepłą w końcu skórą. Coś w jego wnętrzu zadrżało boleśnie; mury, które budował starannie od lat chciały ustąpić, poddając się dotykowi, który poczuł na kolanie, niepewnej mokrej dłoni.

Kiedy ich usta wreszcie się spotkały, Percival poczuł miód, owoc pracy i poświęcenia. Credence drżał, mokry i nagi w jego objęciach, a jego koszula szybko przestała nadawać się do noszenia, tak zapalczywie mięły ją chude palce, zupełnie jak gdyby Credence próbował dostać się prosto do jego serca, rozrywając skórę i depcząc mięśnie, wyrywając bez pamięci płuca.

Trzymał twarz Credence'a w dłoniach, zachęcając go powoli lecz uporczywie, ssąc dolną wargę i nieświadomie rozlewając krew, nie dając mu wystarczająco wiele czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia dzielenia się czymś więcej niż słowami, czymś więcej niż przypadkowe muśnięcia dłoni, skradzione losowi momenty bliskości. Po raz pierwszy Credence nie sprawiał wrażenia przestraszonego, a choć niepewny, był skłonny do nauki, jakby chciał zabrać wszystko, co tylko Percival mógł mu ofiarować, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.

\- Znajdę sposób - wyszeptał, kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, mokrzy i zdyszani, spragnieni. - Obiecuję.


End file.
